Anna's Gift
by LittleCelina
Summary: It's Anna's Birthday. Yoh doesn't know what to give her. AnnaYoh


Anna's Gift

Stars are shinning brightly above the skies. Under these skies a certain young man sat under them watching the magnificent view.

'Anna's birthday's tomorrow.' thought Yoh staring at the sky above. "What should I buy for her?"

"Hmm…how about giving her my latest picture." said Hao smiling

"Hao! You know how Anna hates your pictures; remember that time when you put your entire picture collections in the living room?" asked Yoh

"Of course I remember. It was just like yesterday when it happened, I still can smell the smokes, the burns, the ashes of my precious pictures! Why? Why! Is she so cruel!" said Hao crying.

"It _was_ just yesterday when she burned them all to ashes." said Yoh comforting his twin brother.

"I know, don't give her anything! Hahahaha!" laughed Hao evilly.

"I can't do that! Anna will kill me!" panicked Yoh.

"Then how about…run away home!" suggested Hao innocently.

The two were surprised when they saw Anna suddenly open the door.

"Who's running away home?" asked Anna dangerously.

"Uhhhh….no one" said the Asakura twins innocently.

"Good. I'm hungry. Dinner at 15 mins sharp." Said Anna

"But Anna…15 mins is not enough. I can't cook that fast!" complained Yoh

"Who said that you're the only one who is cooking? Hao! Don't you even think of running away! You help Yoh do the cooking; besides your cooking is better than Yoh. Now get moving!" shouted Anna

"I'm really lucky that I'm not marrying her." said Hao

Time past quickly and a new day has started. But today is not an ordinary day, for today is Anna's birthday.

Asakura Yoh started to panic; he has not bought anything for Anna.

"What should I do! I'm DOOM!" shouted Yoh

"Hey Yoh! What are you doing here?" asked Yoh's best friend Manta

"Manta! You have to help me!" cried Yoh.

"What's the problem?" asked Manta

"It's Anna's birthday today but I don't know what to give her!" Said Yoh

"Do you think Anna likes…." Manta whispered something to Yoh

"Thank you so much, Manta. I don't know how to repay you!" cried Yoh

"I'll just see you tonight, bye" waved Manta

"Thanks again Manta!" shouted Yoh

Back in the house, Hao is crying like no tomorrow.

"Yoh! Please come back!" cried Hao

"You called?" said Yoh

"Yoh! You're back! Help me! Anna has gone CRAZY! She burned all my precious pictures again and all my hair spray is gone!" cried Hao

"What did you did to her this time?" asked Yoh

"Nothing! That crazy woman just came to my room and shouted at me and the next thing I know is that all my collections are burning outside the garden!" cried Hao

"He did the laundry today and mixed all the white dress and the colored dress together. He also did the cleaning and threw all the magazines and CDs. He also cleaned the garden and burned almost half of it! If I came home late I'd say the house that we're standing now is burned to dust!" shouted Anna to Hao

"I'd already said sorry for the laundry! The magazines and CDs are all dirty and old! And for the garden I just…burned the dry leaves!" shouted Hao back to Anna

"They all told me the truth already Asakura Hao." pointing at the ghosts of the house

"You were too lazy to divide the colored dress. You made all the magazines dirty and the CDs were broken and soaked when you're dusting and you_ did_ just burned the dried leaves but left it burning because you were busy doing your hair!" shouted Anna

"Hey! My hair is really very important to me! I have to treat them every 3hrs a day to keep all shiny and soft!" argued Hao

Anna and Hao kept shouting and arguing and fighting at each other. Meanwhile, Yoh was preparing Anna's gift. Ryu, Ren, Jun, HoroHoro, Pirika and Tamao has stopped by to help Yoh for the party.

"Hey Anna! Hao! You two finished fighting yet? The party is about to start. Come back here inside now" shouted Yoh

"Huh? What party?" asked Anna

"It's your birthday today Anna. Don't you remember? Come on the food is getting cold. " said Yoh

Anna was surprised that someone remembered her birthday. For the last 16 years no one has celebrated birthday with her. "It's my birthday today" she whispered to herself.

"YeahHappy Birthday sister in law." said Hao

Anna smiled at Hao "Thanks, but don't think saying these things can save you from my hands. Tomorrow's breakfast, lunch and dinner it's up to you to cook and don't forget to run 50 miles, 1000 push ups and sit ups!" smirked Anna

Hao just stood there shocked of what he had heard. 'I still can't believe that Yoh could stand her!' thought Hao

After the party, everyone gave their most regards to Anna and left. Hao was tired and sour, so he bid Yoh and Anna goodnight and went to bed. As for Yoh and Anna, lets say that Yoh is about to give his gift to her…

"What do you want, Yoh? It's late, lets talk tomorrow." said Anna

"Uhhh…actually Anna I have something to give you." said Yoh blushing

"What is it?" asked Anna

"Happy Birthday!" said Yoh while giving her something that Anna would never think she'll precious it for her entire life.

"A pendant, Yoh?" said Anna

"There's a picture of us and the gang inside. I hope you'll love It." said Yoh

"I love it. Thank you, Yoh for everything" said Anna smiling wearing the pendant

"Anything for you Anna…anything for you." whispered Yoh

End


End file.
